Vorkath/Strategies
After completion of Dragon Slayer II, Vorkath can be fought again; this time, he is stronger. WARNING: Beware of his acid barrage, devastating vertically launched dragonfire, and spawn as these attacks can be very detrimental to survival. If you die, you can claim your items from Torfinn, costing 100,000 coins. Attacks *Melee attack: Swipes at the player with his wings/claws (slash-based). *Magic attack: Launches a bright-blue projectile at the player. *Ranged attack: Launches a spiked ball at the player. *Dragonfire: Multiple dragonfire types. The strength of most of these dragonfires **Normal Dragonfire: Standard dragonfire. **Venom Dragonfire: Dragonfire that inflicts the venom status if not venom immune. **Pink Dragonfire: Dragonfire that disables all prayers upon impact. **High-damage Dragonfire: Vertically launched dragonfire at the player's position when cast. Can deal very high damage (enough to one-hit players), and halved if player is at an adjacent tile. In addition, Vorkath also has two 'special attacks': *Acid/Dragonfire Barrage: Launches acid around the arena. Any damage taken while standing on the acid heals Vorkath for the same amount (~8 damage max?). Also during this time, he will take reduced damage from the player as he launches small bursts of dragonfire, covering a 1x1 AoE and dealing up to 30 damage for each fireball. *Ice Dragonfire: Dragonfire that binds the player, used in tandem with a zombified spawn that attempts to use a suicide attack on the player, which hits up to 60 damage. Setup |-| Ranged = If using Ranged, players should use either Protect from Magic/Missiles while using the Toxic blowpipe to defeat Vorkath. Vorkath's Magic level is only 150, so the Twisted bow has a less than optimal damage output compared to a toxic blowpipe with adamant or stronger darts. Players should first lower Vorkath's defences so the toxic blowpipe can deal more damage onto Vorkath. Skills: * 80+ Ranged * 40+ Defence * 43+ Prayer |-| Melee = If using Melee, the flinching method is recommended. Players use Protect from Magic and wear the best melee armour possible, attacking Vorkath once before moving away while taking note of his attack speed. This will ensure that the player will always avoid his melee attacks, and only take damage from dragonfire and ranged attacks. Vorkath is weak to stab attacks, so the Zamorakian hasta is the best weapon against him. Players should first lower Vorkath's defences so that the Zamorakian hasta can deal more damage. Skills: * 85+ Attack * 85+ Strength * 85+ Defence * 43+ Prayer Inventory * 1 Anti-venom+ (If not using Serpentine helm, bring at least two doses.) * 1 Stamina potion * 1-2 Prayer potions * Rune pouch with runes to cast multiple Crumble Undead spells * Super set or Super combat potion * Ranging potion (if using Ranged) * (Super) antifire or extended antifire * An emergency teleport (optional) * Food (Sharks or better) Strategy After players awaken Vorkath, he will use six random auto-attacks -which include a prayer-disabling purple fireball and a deadly, pop-up fireball that must be avoided via running a few or more spaces away- before using his first special attack: an acid/dragonfire barrage. When Vorkath uses his acid/dragonfire barrage attack, begin walking in a straight line in an area free of acid patches (the longer the better). You can walk back and forth, but try to make sure to have at least four or five spaces for this to ensure you don't get hit. You may also opt to attack Vorkath during his attack, although damage will be reduced until it is over. After his acid/dragonfire barrage, Vorkath will again use six random auto-attacks before using his second special attack: ice dragonfire. Players (now frozen in place) should click somewhere on the ground to stop attacking Vorkath, and then immediately cast Crumble Undead on the approaching level 64 zombified spawn to kill it instantly. Choosing to NOT stop attacking Vorkath may lead to a delay in casting animation of your Crumble Undead spell, which may fail to stop the Zombified Spawn's suicide attack. The death of the Zombified Spawn (either through crumbling it or being subjected to its suicide attack) marks the end of Vorkath's special attack, and you will be freed from your bind. This attack pattern of six auto-attacks into an alternating special move repeats until the fight is over. After each kill, players should collect their rewards, head to the nearest bank (to deposit your rewards) and refill their special attack bar. It is recommended to have your house in Rellekka or have a portal attuned to Waterbirth Island. Tip: It may be best for the player to lower Vorkath's Defence at the start of each kill with a Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer's special attack. Vorkath shares the same defence values against both slash and crush attacks. The Bandos godsword has slightly higher accuracy than the warhammer with a defender; however, it will not be effective if it cannot deal more than 64 damage in two hits (a single, successful strike from the warhammer lowers Vorkath's initial defences by 64 levels). If both specials fail, or if not enough damage is dealt with the godsword (if using it), it is best to teleport out and refill your special energy. Note: If the player's reaction is somewhat slow, it is possible for the spawn to deal no damage even if it explodes if Crumble Undead is cast at the right time. However, this isn't recommended and it should be dealt with immediately. The spawn WILL still spawn even if Vorkath is defeated when he freezes the player, so kill it off before collecting rewards. Category:Strategies